


The Four Times Pete Wentz Hated His Height, and The Four Times He Adored It

by geeisajacketslut



Category: Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: Pete Wentz hated his height. Mikeyway was almost a whole foot taller than him. At the age of 25, he was a whopping 5’4. Mikey was almost 6’1 and never let Pete forget it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ik these aren't their real heights but hey i had to make it work for this
> 
> this is un beta-ed and i wrote this super quickly (i got the idea in the shower) so if i switch tense (past to present) i apologize just lmk in the comments
> 
> also wowie this is the shortest thing ever

#1: _Pranks_

 

Even though Pete was older, Mikey liked to make fun of Pete looking like a 7th grader. Pete had invited Patrick and Ray over for drinks one night and Pete had the feeling Mikey was gonna do something to make him feel even shorter than he was.

 

“Pete, babe, can you bring us more vodka?” Mikey asked Pete as he smirked. Pete groaned. Sometimes, Mikey purposely hid stuff on the top shelf to watch Pete try and grab it. It was funny for everyone but Pete himself.

 

“Where is it now, Mikeyway?” Pete groaned when Mikey pointed to their top cabinet. Pete tried to jump but immediately stopped. He knew it was in a glass container and didn’t wanna risk shattering it and going to the ER. It’d happened once at 4am when he was trying to grab the jelly container off the top shelf and he jumped and it fell and shattered, leaving a scar on Pete’s leg that was still there to this day. 

 

“Mikeyyy. I. Can’t. Reach. It.” Everyone in the room laughed at Pete acting (and looking) like an 8yr old. Mikey walked over and gave a kiss to his boyfriend before grabbing the bottle with no effort whatsoever.

 

“Pete, the other day someone tweeted asking if you were over 18 and tried to get Mikey arrested for fucking a minor.” Patrick laughed and Pete hid his face in the pillow. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the first time it’d happened.

 

~~~

 

#2: _Transportation_

 

Pete hated riding the bus with Mikey. The seats were small and meant for people under 5’10, therefore Mikey had no room for his enormous legs and always asked Pete to loan his leg room.

 

“Peteeeee. Can you lean on me and pull your legs up?” Mikey asked. Pete groaned.

 

“I feel like you’ve said that many more times than on the bus.” Pete said with a wink. But he complied and pulled his legs up, leaning back on Mikey and pulling his legs up so was balancing, almost falling into the aisle.

 

“Ah, perfect.” Mikey exclaimed as he stretched out, having the much needed legroom. “You’re so cute and fun sized, how would I ride the bus with anyone else?” He laughed and laced his fingers with Pete’s.

 

~~~

 

#3: _Stereotypes_

 

One thing that everyone thinks short people are, is fiesty and ready to fight anyone who gives them shit. That is not Pete Wentz. Pete Wentz has the anger levels of a 70yr old librarian just ready for retirement.

 

“Hey Pete, the barista was laughing at you and Mikey-cause you look so small.” Gerard told Pete while they were waiting at Starbucks. “You gonna fight her?” Pete rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah Pete! Punch her! She made fun of your height!” Frank said next, even though he wasn’t more than three inches taller than Pete. Pete shook his head.

 

“She wasn’t harassing me. Plus, I’m not one to fight people…” Pete started but Mikey suddenly burst in from the bathroom.

 

“PETE. OHMYGOD ARE YOU OKAY? WHO SHOULD I FIGHT. OHMYGOD I’M GONNA FUCK HER UP WHO WAS IT WHAT DID SHE SAY.” Mikey yelled. Pete shushed him because he was practically causing a scene.

 

“See. I’m not the feisty one.” Pete joked. Everyone laughed at that. He changed his Twitter bio to “I’m 5’4 but I’m not feisty, that’s my tall satanic boyfriend you should be afraid of.”

 

~~~

 

#4: _Temperature and Clothing_

 

“Mikeyway why did I not bring a coat?” It was late at night. They were walking home from a concert and it was Winter aka 10 degrees outside. Pete shivered in his t-shirt.

 

“Cause you didn’t wanna lose it at the venue.” Mikey laughed. He only ever wore sweatshirts and he was very toasty. “Here, take mine.” Mikey took off his sweatshirt (he was wearing another one underneath) and gave it to Pete. Pete slipped it over his head and sighed. It looked like a black dress with a hood.

 

“Wow! You really are too short for this.” Mikey chuckled and Pete sighed. He put his arm around Mikey and they walked home.

 

~~~

 

#5: _Hide and Go Seek and Other Fun Times_

 

-Pete Wentz was the motherfucking Hide and Go Seek K I N G. He could always fit into the tiny spaces in any location and he was always the best seeker cause he could see their feet and legs sticking out.

 

-Pete adored being the little spoon and loved the feeling of security when Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete and held him close.

 

-Pete might not be able to kiss Mikey standing up, but he could reach his neck on his tip toes and give him soft kisses any time. Also, he was the perfect height for tickling.

 

-Pete always got the best seats at concerts: on Mikey’s shoulders.

 

So in the end, being short isn’t too awful.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i adore your comments. hmu on tumblr @queen-of-the-otps


End file.
